


Kyaa! He is what with me!

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: Kyaa! He is what with me! [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	

Name: Amaya Bloodspill Kiyome (First Middle Last)

Name Meaning: Angel of Blood's Death

Age: 16 (Same as Yuuki)

Height: 6'2" (1 inch taller than Zero)

Weight: 140lbs

Looks: Blood Red Hair (ends at mid-thigh), and Blood Red Eyes

Race: A Super Pureblooded Super Vampire Hybred (Was bitten by 3 Purebloods & 1 Level-E at the same time/ use to be human)

Class/ Dorm: Day Class/ Moon Dorm

Past: Unknown except to me (will come later!)

Family: Brother - Alesander; Sasha for short (human); Adopted Children - Kira (1-year-old girl) & Kyō (5-year-old boy)

Other Info: Is a Perfect


End file.
